The present disclosure relates to locating electronic lapping guides (ELGs) on one or more slider bodies in a row bar that includes a plurality of slider bodies to be lapped. The bulk of slider bodies can be made out of ceramic material such as a two phase mixture of alumina and titanium-carbide (also referred to as AlTiC).